


We're Definitely Soulmates

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Steelatom Week 2017 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Day 1, M/M, Soulmates, SteelAtom Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: The first time you see color is when you meet your soulmate. Ray never thought he would meet his soulmate but the only issue is his soulmate is blind.





	We're Definitely Soulmates

Everyone sees in black in gray until they meet their soulmate. They say that once you meet your soulmate the world just turns into color. It's a strange feeling to be met with a world of color but it happens so fast you don't really notice it. Ray has always wanted to see in color but he hasn't met his soulmate yet. All his friends have but he hasn't and it makes him more and more depressed as time goes on. He worries that he doesn't have a soulmate, there have been tales of it happening before but he never believed in them until now. He didn't want to be alone forever.

Ray didn't know what to do when he finally saw color, especially because it was Nate. Nate was a blind that Ray decided to care for when he thought that he never would have a soulmate. Ray didn't know what to do at that point so he kept quiet to Nate. Everyone knew blind people couldn't have soulmates but Ray refused to believe that now.

"Ray are you okay? I sense that there's something wrong with you."

"No, everything's fine Nate."

"That's good. So Ray we've been talking for awhile but you haven't told me if you've met your soulmate yet." Ray froze once Nate said that. What was he supposed to say?

"Um, yeah I did."

"You don't seem to sure about that."

"I don't know if I'm their soulmate."

"Come on Ray, you get to see colors because of this person you two are meant to be together."

"I guess, thanks Nate."

"Don't worry buddy. I would die to have a soulmate, maybe I do have one but I'll never know." Ray could hear the sadness in Nate's voice. Little did he know that his soulmate was right in front of him.

Each time after that, felt different. There was always a connection with them that no one else had, it was special to only them. Ray knew that this was it, he finally found his soulmate but no one could know until Nate knew. That's what Ray was doing today. He would finally tell Nate about him being his soulmate. Nate was sitting in a chair when Ray arrived. 

"Hey Nate, how are you today?"

"Oh hey Ray, I'm good how about you?"

"I'm good." Ray sat in the chair next to Nate and took a deep breath. "I actually have to tell you something Nate."

"What is that?"

"You're my soulmate. I know it sounds stupid but-" Ray was interrupted when Nate's lips were on his. Once they pulled away from their kiss Ray looked at Nate shocked. "Wha-"

"Ray I may be blind but I'm not stupid. I could tell that you were my soulmate. Something about you just made me happy every time you're with me." Ray was smiling and grabbed Nate's hand.

"I love you Nate. I've been so worried that you wouldn't feel the same."

"Of course I do and I always will. I don't care if I'm blind I know that we will always be together." Ray kissed Nate and he felt great. He always imagined this day where he would be able to kiss his soulmate and now that it's there he's never been happier. He truly loves Nate and now they'll be together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
